


Home is With You

by espionage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, Home, Insert Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeroes' Home here, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espionage/pseuds/espionage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks he is better off dying during the final battle, since he doesn't really have a home to return to after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is With You

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first fic written in AGES. Probably in 4-5 years. My writing has gotten rusty, so please don't expect much from this fic. I just want to contribute a little something to the eruri community. Because eruri is love. 
> 
> Probably will write more under 1k drabbles soon ~ 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Sorry.. (let me know if anything is wrong tho!)

He wonders what will it be like after the war ends.

He hasn't really gave it much of a thought when there are more pressing matters to attend to, like the budget cuts from the government to formulating the best strategies to not only obtain more titan intel, but also preventing the growing number of deaths each time they return from an expedition outside the walls.

Levi's leg twitches at the thought of these troubles. His leg never really did fully recover from the fight with the female titan. Not that he couldn't fight at top form, but it isn't as good as before.

The black-haired man feels there won't be any need of him after the war ends (well, if it does end, that is). The only thing he could do is fight. Fight to protect, fight to survive, fight to defeat, fight to kill. It's the only thing he could do, he tells himself. That's why there is a sudden grim thought in his head that maybe he is better off dying during the final battle. Afterall, there is no meaning for him to live on when it is all over. To begin with, he doesn't really have a home to return to. He doesn't think of returning to the underground; too many fond yet bad memories there. Heck, what kind of idiot would even think about living, let alone returning to the underground when there is an option to live outside the walls when the titans are gone. The survey corps headquarters is more like a temporary home, where he passes out on his old squeaky bunk bed after retiring from an expedition, mission, battle, whatever. It won't feel right to stay on when everyone else leaves with their loved ones for some place better, like a warm home.

"Levi?"

Levi looks up from Erwin's chest and meets his eyes calmly, though his thoughts jostled.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Dying in battle."

Erwin just gives him a questioning look, eyes slightly widened.

Levi just looks blankly back at him. He rolls his eyes as he lets out a short snorted laugh. He rolls from Erwin's bare chest to his side, leaning up on the pillow so he could look at his, _his_ commander, friend, partner, lover properly. _His_ Erwin. 

Levi slowly realises. 

Now his eyes are somewhere other than on Erwin's face. Normally Levi conveys his feelings through actions instead of words, but something tells him that he should speak at this moment, and he goes with it. "Thinking about well, how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, after the war, after everything, shit like that."

"Oh, Levi."

When he averts his eyes back, he sees Erwin smiling lazily at him while looking at him as if Levi is the only person perfect for him in the world (which is true). Erwin slowly pulls Levi into a tight embrace, kissing him on his forehead before nuzzling his face into Levi's soft dark hair.

In response, Levi nuzzles into the warm of Erwin's chest, breathing in the scent he is so used to every night.

Neither of them say anything else as action speaks louder than words in the end.

Levi then remembers he has Erwin. And when the war ends, they will travel in search of the sea and live there together, till death do them part.

As long as Levi is with Erwin, he is home. Home is wherever Erwin is.

 

* * *

 

"Okay. You can get off of me now."

 

"Never."

 

"No seriously, oh my  _god_. Get off now, you big oaf."

 

"I love you too."

 

 


End file.
